Carol of the Falls
by BeeblyBoops
Summary: [Re-written] Christmas; it's the best time of the year, right? Wrong. A terrifying accident leaves Dipper in the hospital in the grips of death. Mabel is determined to get him back in good condition before Christmas, even if it means sacrificing the decorations for a small deal... (T because of death and language and the fact that I'm a paranoid little author)


**A/N: Hello, friends! I'm here to tell you that I will be recreating Carol of the Falls to the best of my ability. I've become a better author over my little hiatus (I had a bad case of Writer's Block) but I'm back and better than ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch!**

"Hurry up, Dipper! I'm freezing over here!" Mabel followed her brother, shivering as she did so. It was the Christmas season, why were they out in the cold searching for some creature?! Dipper groaned, turning to her.

"If you wanna go back to the Shack, fine; I have to find something first," He said grumpily, continuing his trek through the falling snow. Flakes of the white powder decorated his chocolate brown hair, almost illuminating in the tangled mess. Mabel pulled her arms into her coat and sweater, curling them around her torso. Dipper suddenly stopped; Mabel slamming into his back. The only things that could be heard were their ragged breaths.

"Did you hear that, Mabel?" Dipper asked quietly, looking through the snow. Mabel raised a doubtful eyebrow, examining the forest for any sign of life.

"No, my ears are currently frozen. I can't hear a thing," She responded jokingly, causing her brother to nudge her.

"Mabel, I'm being serious."

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell," Mabel smiled, laughing. She then proceeded to tease her brother about hearing aids. Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek caused her to stop.

"What was that...?" Dipper whispered, spinning around to see what was there. A large figure with red eyes was watching from the distance. Dipper stared in fear, trying to spit a word out of his chapped lips.

"I knew this was a bad idea right from the start," Mabel hissed at her brother, not taking her eyes off of the red ones. Dipper uttered only one word in response.

"Run."

The two bounded away quicker than an average person normally would, trying to search for safety. Anywhere would've been better than out in the open. Dipper dove by a large redwood tree root, while Mabel found her way underneath a small evergreen which needles covered the forest floor. It was surprisingly warm underneath, giving to be a valuable shelter. Dipper, however, didn't choose the best one. He was easily found by the demonic beast, and was picked up by its sharp, branch-like fingers. He called out for his sister, who couldn't respond. She was struck with fear and unable to slide underneath the branch to her brother. The creature turned to the evergreen where she was, red eyes finding her from under the green needles. It didn't bother to scoop her up from underneath, but continued with its plans for Dipper.

Dipper sat in the hands of the beast, panic fluttering about inside of him. Why wasn't Mabel coming from where she was hidden?! The beast stared at him quietly for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he heard sickening snaps and creaks. The beast was opening its wooden mouth to grin at him. Dipper had a feeling he would be eaten. What a terrible way to die.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, running from the safety of her shelter. The large figure holding her brother turned, dropping Dipper into the snowy blanket. Mabel stopped in her tracks, slipping over a small sheet of ice. Her head throbbed as she looked up to the beast. It reached for her to see her closer. Mabel rolled away before it could grab her. She ran in circles, a plan hatching in her mind. Dipper knew her exact plan. What he didn't realize is that he was in the way. The beast's arm swung loosely by it's side as it followed Mabel; swinging dangerously close at Dipper. He gasped as it finally managed to whack him in the chest, knocking the air out of the boy. He flew into the air, gasping for breath as if he were in an ocean. He then fell back into the snow.

Mabel stopped working her plan and ran after Dipper. He could be hurt, or even worse. A beast wasn't the biggest fear in her mind at that moment. She didn't notice the beast leave. Mabel fumbled for her brother, trying to spot him in the snow. Removing her arms from the warmth of the jacket, she picked up her brother with all the strength she could muster, only to receive a painful groan.

"Mabel..."

"Shut up, you dork. Don't waste your energy," Mabel spat, slowly walking to the shack. Dipper curled into her coat, breathing softly. He soon fell into a long sleep when they made their way to the shack.

**-0-**

"Dipper Pines?"

"Room 618."

"Thank you," Mabel sped away from the front desk, holding back warm tears. She sniffled every five seconds, her cold not helping much. That one stupid day basically ruined her whole Christmas season. Dipper might not be able to join in the festivities if he were still sick. Or, if he was dead.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come on in, Mabel," Wendy's unnaturally calming voice welcomed her in warmly. Mabel opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, running to Dipper's bed. Stan walked in behind Mabel, pulling off his warm gloves. Mabel stared at her brother, a symphony of sounds escaping her lips. Sobs, cries, and sniffles were the only thing heard in the room; it was dead silent.

"Mabel, it's okay. He'll be fine," Wendy held on to Mabel's arm, posing a fib to calm the girl down. She wasn't sure if Dipper would be fine. He could be dead in an hour, for all she knew. The doctor had noted earlier that Dipper had a severe case of hypothermia. Wendy was afraid to give Mabel the news. Soon, the same doctor walked in, wearing a white coat and a forlorn expression. He cleared his throat to gain attention.

"Are you...Dipper's sister?" He asked, addressing the boy by his nickname. Mabel nodded slowly, wiping a tear away from her rosy cheeks. The doctor held a handkerchief out to her; which Mabel gently took from him.

"I understand that you and Dipper were out in the cold weather, which wasn't a very idea. Dipper fell on something hard, from what I've been told. Could you tell me what actually happened?" Mabel gulped. This was the question she constantly avoided. Nobody would believe her if she said that they met a huge monster in the forest that knocked Dipper out. What was she going to say?

"We were...we were having a snowball fight, and I was throwing them a lot. I guess one of them had ice in it, and it hit Dipper in the side of the head," She hated lying, but this was the only option. The doctor nodded, actually believing her story.

"I see. Well, that snowball sent him into a deep coma, and the weather gave him hypothermia. If we can't manage to wake him and cure his hypothermia, we might be in trouble." Mabel's eyes widened.

"So, he might not be waking up for Christmas?"

"He might not be waking up at all."


End file.
